Kaito and the Quest of the Ice Cream Fairy
by Bluesagi
Summary: This is a story about Vocaloid Kaito, and his quest to save the ice cream princess with the help of the novice Ice Cream Fairies! Silly story, some language used later, no pairings, some fighting blood later. currently T, may rise.
1. Kaito and his ice cream

**First thing, before the story. Start up the disclaimers.**

**I do NOT own vocaloids, Mario, or whatever Legend of Zelda game that has Navi in it (don't worry, its not navi, but ***spoiler censor****. Whatever. Navi isn't really in the story. Just a reference. Sorta. Yeah…)**

The vocaloid family was sitting at their dinner table, ready to eat, except for one thing. Someone was missing!

"Aww… Come on!" whined Rin, kicking her feet in impatience. "Where the heck is Len?"

"Don't worry," Miku reassured Rin. "Im sure he's coming soon."

Mikuo slumped on the table, sake bottle in hand. "That brat had better come soon or else I'll…" he slurred drunkenly into an unintelligible mumble.

Kaito kept on eye on the stairs while munching on his beloved ice cream. Normally, Len wasn't late for dinner, unless he had once again fallen for once of Rin's pranks and had gotten trapped in a closet or on top of the roof. "Rin, what did you do to Len-kun?"

"I didn't do anything to him! I didn't trap him in a laundry bin or anything!" she protested, offended. "That's for tomorrow anyways." She muttered in an offhand manner.

A clunking was heard upstairs. The sound traveled down the stairs, and Kaito saw Len descend. "He's here." he said between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"Geez! What took you so long, Len? I nearly died of hunger as well as old age!" Rin roared at her hapless brother.

Len held up a tooth, opening his mouth a little to showing a gap in his teeth. "Lost one."

Miku jumped up and danced over to Len. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. "Which one? Come on, smile for me!"

Len smiled shakily for Miku. He was never able to get over her odd habit of dancing over to places instead of walking like a normal person. "that one." He said, pointing to the gap.

Miku laughed, letting go of Len. "The tooth fairy is going to visit!"

"Aw, come on! How can you still believe in this kind of thing, Miku?" Rin cried. She paused. "If Len gets money… then I can always blackmail him for it… hehehe…"Rin thought, her expression suddenly changing to a more evil side as she turned away from Len so he wouldn't see. She whirled around in her seat, suddenly cheerful. "Alright, Len! Good job loosing that tooth! Now the tooth fairy is going to come! Now hurry up so we can eat!"

Len shivered visibly as he sat down. Whenever Rin became cheerful, disaster was bound to happen.

Dinner began, and everyone dug in, all except for one. Gakupo poked Kaito's head with an eggplant. "Kaito, what's wrong?"

"Are you feeling sick?" Miku asked.

Kaito had been eating his ice cream at a slower rate than usual. Normally, by that time, that tub would have been finished. It was still half full. He spoke with his head bowed and shoulders hunched over slightly. "Hey…" he sudden spoke from his position at the table.

Gakupo leaned in closer to his friend, worried that he really was sick. "Yeah?"

"If the tooth fairy gets lost teeth and pays for them, then there must be an ice cream fairy for the lost ice cream tubs of last year!" Kaito said, raising his head and looking very pleased with himself.

Rin looked at Kaito like he was crazy. "What would make you think that theres such thing as an ice cream fairy?" she asked.

"The day after they disappeared from the freezer, I found a 100 yen piece on the ground!" Kaito explained to the silent table.

Len and Gakupo froze. In truth, they had eaten Kaito's ice cream because there wasn't enough room in the freezer for their eggplant-banana popsicle experiment, who's end result hadn't gone well. When Kaito found his ice cream gone, they had told him that the tubs had disappeared.

Miku began to slowly nod her head like she understood. She suddenly smiled wide. "Im sure that there is an ice cream fairy, Kaito!" she pointed to the other side of the table. "Pass the salt, please, Gakupo. Its next to your hand."

Gakupo picked up the salt and passed it to Miku, who began to drown her plate with salt all while laughing. Over the commotion of everyone trying to get her to stop, no one noticed Kaito's dreamy expression. "Ice cream fairy…" he thought to himself.

After dinner, Len approached Kaito. "Hey, Kaito-nii. Want to play Mario?" he asked.

Kaito picked up his ice cream tub. "Sure."

The two boys almost ran into the living room.

"I call red controller!" Kaito cried.

"No fair! I always get the green one!" Len protested.

Rin stomped up the stairs, sighing and shaking her head. "Boys will be boys…" she muttered, pulling off her socks and leaving them on the stairs for Len to take care of.

An hour of Mario had left Len and Kaito drained. Len stuck a fist into the air. "Bowser… our nemesis…." He sat up, suddenly fired up. "How come we still cant beat you?" he shouted.

A leek came flying through the air and smacked Len's head.

"Keep it down!" shouted Mikuo drunkenly.

Len lay on the floor pretending to be dead. He then shot up again, used to being smacked around. He put his controller away. "Lets wrap it up for tonight, Kaito-nii." He said to the older man.

Kaito got up, fixing his scarf around his neck while wrapping up the cord of the controller. "Sure." He said, putting away the controller.

Len plopped down on the couch and picked up the remote. "Its 9, and you know what that means!"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders knowingly as he left the living room. "Yep. Your favorite show. Night, Len."

"G' night."

Kaito trudged up the stairs when he suddenly felt something soft and slippery under his foot. His foot slipped as he struggled to keep balance. He fell, watching as Rin's discarded sock flew into the air.

Kaito groaned and opened his eyes to a bright light and a voice. "L-len…?" he murmered. No, the voice was too high and didn't sound very much like Len.

A small shape fluttered into view. "Hey, you're up, big guy!"

Kaito blinked, and his vision slid into focus. The small shape looked like Navi with two stubby little arms that had been crammed inside of an ice cream cone. It beamed down at him with happy eyes ever so reminiscent of Miku. "Ice cream… Navi?" he said as he tried to put a name to the odd looking thing.

Ice cream Navi patted his cheek. "Is there something still wrong with you? Im not Ice Cream Navi, im Ivan, novice ice cream fairy!" it cried.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review, i plan on writing more in the future.**


	2. Kaito gets his face shoved in ice cream

**It's the second chapter of the KQICF!yay! all of you awesome readers are so happy, aren't you? Yay! Forgive the stupid name of the kingdom. So, lets start up disclaiming:**

**Disclaimers: I still down own vocaloid…. Or Legend of Zelda's Navi.**

Kaito groaned and stared at the ice cream fairy, Ivan. "But…" he tried to fit something together in his head. "But… Ivan is Navi spelled backwards…."

Ivan's face became enraged, like Rin when Len dared to oppose her. "Ehhh? What did you say? Ivan is a perfectly original name! I am the original, not this _Navi_ you speak of! Navi is an imposter! He's imitating my style!"

Kaito sat up and looked around him. Ivan's raging faded into the background as he stared at heaven.

He was laying on a snow drift, which was comfortably soft. There was a frozen river, winding its slow way down. However, that wasn't what caught his eye. Instead of trees, like Kaito was used to, there were giant ice cream cones stuck in the ground. Some had just one scoop, while others had three. Some sported sprinkles, others chocolate syrup, and a few even had cherries on top! Indeed, it was the heaven that was found only in Kaito's dreams.

He felt Ivan patting his face again. "Hey, big guy! Wake up! Are you even listening? Hey? Listen to me!"

Kaito stood shakily and stared at heaven. "What is this place? Am I dead?" he asked, whispering.

Ivan 'sat' on his shoulder. "You've never been to the Kingdom of Icievia?"

"Im not dead?"

Ivan looked frustrated and darted around him, checking his head and breathing. "Heart beating, lungs breathing, blood flowing, stomach gurgling a tiny bit, kidneys… doing whatever the heck kidneys do… Whatever." He shoved his face in Kaito's. "Think you're dead?"

Kaito slowly shook his head. "No… What is this place again?"

"The Kingdom of Icievia! Are you daft, man?" Ivan shouted, being surprisingly loud for being so tiny.

Kaito smiled. "Its heaven to me!" He ran down the slope of the snow drift, got his foot caught by a chunk of ice hidden in the snow, and tripped, falling flat on his face.

Ivan shook his head. "This guy isn't serious at all…"

Kaito got up again and ran into the forest of ice cream cones. "Vanilla… Vanilla… Where are you, vanilla ice cream?" He thought as he dashed through the forest. He smacked into a cone and looked up. "Vanilla…" At the very top of a four scoop ice cream cone was the holly ball of vanilla ice cream that Kaito was searching for. Ivan watched as Kaito began climbing up the cone.

"This guy is such an idiot…" Ivan thought to himself. "Everyone knows that you cant just climb up a tree… He's so going to fall…"

Kaito ignored Ivan and continued up the cone. He was on the second ice cream scoop, a raspberry and strawberry ice cream. His eyes were fixed on his prize, the vanilla ice cream on the top, with the sunlight gleaming down upon its smooth sides, complete with a cherry on top. He struggled up the side of the mint chocolate chip ice cream and was mere inches away from the top. He stretch out a hand to the holly white vanilla, when he felt the tree shake. Ivan covered his eyes with his stubby 'hands'. Kaito saw the vanilla tip towards him, and he struggled to get closer. He felt the mint chocolate chip under him slipping and he fought to get a better hold on it.

Ivan watched in hopeless despair as his new found friend toppled the ice cream, and began rolling down the slopes of the mountain that they were on, his face jammed into the vanilla ice cream. Ivan darted alongside the rolling ice cream scoops, seeing that his friend was stuck onto the vanilla. Ivan remembered something urgent that he had to ask his friend. "Hey!" he shouted above the roar of the ice cream and snow that was being dislodged.

"What?" kaito shouted back in between times in which he was run over by the ice cream.

"Whats your name?" Ivan shouted.

"What?" Kaito couldn't heart Ivan because his head was flattened every second by the ice cream.

"What is your name?" Ivan shouted louder for Kaito.

"My name?" Kaito shouted just before his face was flattened into the ice cream again. "Its Kaito!"

Ivan inched closer and offered his hand to Kaito. "Nice meeting you Kaito!"

Kaito reached his hand to Ivan. Ivan took his hand and shook it. "Very nice to meet you, Kaito!" He shouted over the roar of the ice cream avalanche before letting go of the man's hand.

"Wait! You were supposed to pull me out!" Kaito shouted in despair, tears streaming from his eyes.

Ivan hovered in the air. "Bye! See you at the bottom!" he shouted after Kaito before darting out of sight.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Kaito screamed the whole way down.

**I hope that you liked it! please review!**


End file.
